prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 13
''Halloween 1991 (Pt. 3) ''is the thirteenth chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Summary Harry, Hermione and Neville fight a troll. Also, murder plots are uncovered. Plot October 31st, 1991 Emotionally drained, Neville finishes washing his face in the bathroom. As he attempts to leave the bathroom though, he finds himself facing a twelve-foot troll wielding a large club. Unsurprised by the troll (as it's been "one of those days"), Neville quickly drops to the floor and backs up as far as he can from the troll, which forces itself into the bathroom. Neville attempts to use Hermione's Firework Spell, but it produces little effect. However, a successful version hits the troll from behind, signifying the arrival of Hermione and Harry. Harry attempts to use the Levitation Charm to hit the troll in the head with its own club but the troll knocks it away, smashing it against the wall. Harry and Hermione are momentarily stunned by the resulting falling masonry but quickly recover and continue launching fireworks at the troll. Neville, shocked by his friends attempts to save him and his current uselessness, becomes filled with rage. As Harry attempts to think about how to defeat the troll, he sees Neville suddenly climb up to the troll's head. He then sticks his wand up the troll's nose, digging it about six inches deep. Green blood suddenly starts trailing out of the troll's nose and the troll starts thrashing about, causing Neville to drop off the troll. Harry and Hermione then use the Levitation Charm to push Neville's wand in further, causing it to pierce the troll's brain. With a spray of green blood and the troll's bellows gone silent, the troll falls to the ground. Neville pulls the pair into a hug and confesses that the pair of them are the best friends that anyone could ever have. However, the moment is cut short as Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Quirrell arrive at the bathroom. When McGonagall demands to know what happen, Harry explains that they killed the troll, which saddens Hermione as she realises it was a semi-sentient being. Snape, however, notes that the troll is only in a coma and once Neville's wand is removed, its healing powers will restore it to perfect health. Snape then asks Quirrell to contain the troll, due to Quirrell's expertise on them, to which Quirrell complies. He then leaves, presumably taking the troll with him. McGonagall then asks why they went after the troll in the first place. However, Harry notes their only intention was to make sure Neville was safe, as he missed the announcement of the troll's presence since he "took ill" during Charms class. Flitwick then apologies to Neville for forgetting about him, due to the troll. Snape, however, wants to know why Harry was there as the Slytherins were instructed to stay in the Great Hall. Harry just claims "Neville is my friend." Still confused about how the group managed to best the troll, McGonagall inquires about it. Harry, or Hermione, explains how the fight occurred, which prompts Flitwick to suggest that the group earn 15 points each. Neither Snape or McGonagall argue, although Harry can see Snape considered it. Just before the students are directed back to their common rooms, Neville asks McGonagall if he can have access to any office with a Floo connection as he wishes to speak with his Gran. McGonagall tries to tell Neville he can contact her tomorrow by owl but Neville asks more forcefully and also request someone contact the DMLE so he can make a statement to them. Although McGonagall says there was no evidence the troll's appearance was due to anything conspicuous, Neville claims he isn't interested in the troll. He reveals his now perfectly clear Rememberall and claims that his great uncle Algie, Regent for House Longbottom, has tried to murder him five times. Hermione just whispers "Bloody hell," prompting Neville, despite his exhaustion, to say "Language." Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)